hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022/2023 Australian cyclone season
Created by User Aidan1493 Tropical Low 01U A weak low was spotted well off the Western Australian coastline on September 10. It remained almost stationary during its lifetime and dissipated on September 12. Tropical Cyclone Adam A small, compact tropical low formed 200km northeast of Willis Island on September 30. Drifting slowly southwest, the low intensified into Tropical Cyclone Adam on October 2. Adam looped back towards the east when it was only 100km offshore of Townsville, and weakened, fully dispersing on October 5th. Severe Tropical Cyclone Beth A band of cloud cover over the eastern Gulf of Carpentaria formed into a tropical low on October 3. Slow moving at first, the low formed into a Category 1 cyclone prior to crossing Far North Queensland, called Tropical Cyclone Beth. Beth had been downgraded to a tropical low by the time it reached the Coral Sea, on October 6. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Beth headed south east, reintensifying into a tropical cyclone on October 7th. Rapid intensification over the next few days led Beth to reach Category 4 intensity by October 10. Beth then turned west, hitting Mackay the same day it reached Category 4 intensity. Four deaths were attributed to the destruction Beth caused. Beth moved slowly, and weakened slowly over land, only being downgraded to a tropical low again over Longreach on October 13. The remnant low dissipated the following day, however the remains of the cyclone persisted near the Queensland/South Australian border for a couple more days. Tropical Low 04U First sighted 100km northeast of Willis Island on October, 04U moved slowly southeast without intensifying and dissipated on October 7th. Tropical Low 05U A weak tropical low formed around 100km south of Bali on October 8th. Moving southwest, 05U eventually dissipated on October 10. Tropical Cyclone Colin The tropical low which eventually became Cyclone Colin entered the Australian basin from the South Pacific basin on October 17th, strengthening into a cyclone the following day. Colin moved steadily west, however began weakening as it approached land, being downgraded to a tropical low on October 22. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Colin did make landfall, at Mackay at noon the same day it was downgraded, before dissipating the following day. However, the remnant rainbearing depression continued to move slowly westward for another few days, bringing heavy rains and flash floods over inland Queensland. Tropical Cyclone Danielle A tropical low formed in the Timor Sea on November 1, and began moving southwest, forming into Tropical Cyclone Danielle on November 3. Danielle then turned towards the west, and then again towards the southwest on November 7, dissipating the following day, 200km off the Western Australian coastline. Tropical Cyclone Ethan A wide band of cloud cover formed into a tropical low in the Coral Seaon November 7th. Moving fairly erratically, the low formed into Tropical Cyclone Ethan on November 10. After being classified as a cyclone for roughly 24 hours, Ethan was downgraded to a tropical low, and Ex-Tropical Cyclone Ethan continued to move erratically until its dissipation on November 13. Tropical Cyclone Freya On November 23, 100km southwest of Christmas Island, a small tropical low formed, and began moving south, intensifying into Tropical Cyclone Freya. Freya reached Category 2 status by November 26, and on November 27, Freya turned to the east. However, it rapidly dissipated, having fully dissipated by the following day, approximately 100km west of Shark Bay. Tropical Cyclone Graham A tropical low formed around 125km east of Cooktown, off the Queensland coast, on November 26 and began moving east. When the low formed into a cyclone, on November 29, it was named Graham, and began to swing to the southwest. Graham quickly weakened before making landfall, crossing the Queensland coast near Townsville as a downgraded tropical low. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Graham still brought large amounts of rain to Townsville and surrounding areas. Severe Tropical Cyclone Holly The low which became Tropical Cyclone Holly formed over Darwin from a persistent band of cloud cover on December 2. Moving west, the low became Cyclone Holly on December 4. Holly then turned southwest, and continued to move slowly, intensifying further into a Category 3 cyclone on December 7th. Holly then turned back towards the west, accelerating slightly, moving further away from the Western Australian coastline. On December 10th, Holly made a sudden, sharp turn southeast, and accelerated, hitting Carnavon the same day, catching the residents by surprise. Four people died in the resulting destruction Holly caused. Holly then turned south, slowed down, and weakened rapidly, turning into a tropical low on December 11, and dissipating two days afterwards, approximately 100km north of Perth. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Holly (and subsequent rainbearing depression) brought heavy rains all along the Western Australian coastline, from Carnavon down to Perth. Tropical Cyclone Ian A tropical low formed well off the Western Australian coastline on December 23, rapidly intensifying into Tropical Cyclone Ian late on the same day. Lasting just 24 hours as a cyclone, Ian fully dissipated on Christmas Day with no impact on land. Tropical Cyclone Josephine A small but compact low formed near the western edge of the Australian cyclone region Area of Responsibility on January 10, quickly forming into Tropical Cyclone Josephine on the following day. Moving slowly west, Josephine left the Australian basin on January 14. Tropical Low 14U A persistent band of cloud cover over Derby formed into a tropical low on January 14th, and began moving southwest, without any intensification. 14U dissipated on January 18th. Tropical Cyclone Keith A tropical low formed near Darwin on January 28th. Moving south-south west, the low became Tropical Cyclone Keith on January 30. Keith turned away from the WA coast, and continued to move westerly, until dissipating on February 4. Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season